Historias de interés: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?
by BanderviltDirtydreamsKG
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si cincuenta sombras de Grey hubiera sido escrito por un hombre y por quién seria llevado a la pantalla grande?
1. Una realidad alterna

**Historias de interés: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si….?**

Érase una vez en una realidad alterna…

Presentador de noticias:

-"En todo el mundo no dejan de hablar de ella. En todos los rincones es comentada la polémica que suscitó la publicación de la novela cincuenta sombras de grey, escrita por E. L James; pseudónimo de Josef Fritzl, quien aún dentro de la cárcel se las arregló para que escribiera la novela erótica sensación del momento entre los hombres… sobre todo entre jóvenes menores de 30 años quienes se han contagiado con la fiebre que ha desatado por la novela éxito de ventas que es comprada como pan caliente en las librerías… y es que están haciendo filas casi kilométricas de hombres ataviados con esmóquines con sus respectivas corbatas grises y con la fusta entre sus manos; que esperan la entrega de los últimos volúmenes de esta obra que ha provocado el rechazo de miles de mujeres por casi todo el mundo occidental… especialmente feministas quienes consideran la trilogía como un "desecho fecal"… y porno para ancianos ex nazis con disfunción eréctil.

Así como se han convocado multitudes por conseguir ejemplares del libro, también se han convocado multitudes de protesta que han desencadenado fogatas para quemar ejemplares y artículos de mercadotecnia relacionados con la obra considera como un monumento al machismo, a la misoginia y al maltrato contra la mujer. Steve Dahl, locutor radial y otrora activista anti música disco durante los 70´ quien organizo la infame "noche de demolición disco" en 1979… ha organizado un evento similar que desencadenó disturbios en la ciudad de Seattle, Washington donde se convocó a personas en el centro deportivo de la ciudad. El evento terminó con varias personas arrestadas por disturbios y riñas calleras.

El hecho propagó Incidentes que llegaron hasta el mismo lugar de reclusión del autor de la novela, quien no ha podido dar declaraciones por los intentos de atentados en las conferencias de prensa autorizadas en el interior del recinto penitenciario. En estos momentos la policía intenta reprimir a los manifestantes.

Así mismo los editores y publicadores de la obra tampoco la han sacado barata de esta situación… quienes a pesar de los lucrativos ingresos que le ha generado tener los derechos de publicación… casi todo los días se reúnen manifestantes que han intentado realizar atentados contra la casa editorial. Razón por la cual el edificio que alberga la editorial está custodiado a diario por policías.

Los hechos para muchos recuerdan lo que sucedió con Salman Rushdie y sus versos satánicos. Sin embargo los analistas y críticos creen que es demasiado comparar estos hechos, puesto que la polémica que suscitó en sus días "versos satánicos" el contenido y las repercusiones eran de mayor peso que lo que hoy ha suscitado Cincuenta Sombras de Grey.

Según ellos versos satánicos no merece ser comparada con una obra simplona que tuvo sus orígenes en un fanfiction basado en la saga de novelas crepúsculo de Stephanie Meyer; también cuestionada por la crítica por su estilo y contenido.

Para ellos el hecho de que fuera posible una novela así se debe a alguien no tenía otra cosa más que leer. Y es sabido que esto fue así, debido a que era diariamente suministrado con los libros de la autora estadounidense como una forma de maltrato psicológico por parte de los gendarmes de la prisión hacia un psicópata adicto al sexo. Luego de eso, durante los talleres de escritura creativa, Fritzl dio con Cincuenta Sombras de Grey. De manera similar Hitler había conseguido escribir su "Mein Kampf", así como también Sade de la misma forma escribió "los 120 días de Sodoma" durante su estancia en la bastilla.

…. …. …. ….

Mientras tanto en Canadá un director y productor de cine veía esto en la televisión… comienza a tener una idea. Toma el teléfono y comienza a contestar con un marcado acento alemán.

-Aló… Mañana quiero a todos en la oficina, ¡Vamos a producir una nueva película! Ya tengo en mis manos el guión... De hecho muchos ya lo tienen y se lo están leyendo. Mañana. A las ocho en punto.

Al día siguiente:

-¡Hola a todos!... tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Los cité a todos para poner en marcha mi nuevo proyecto de película. He dedicado la mayor parte de mi carrera en realizar películas basadas en videojuegos, pero ahora quiero hacer una película basada en un libro, en una novela… ¿Ya se estarán imaginado cuál?

Alguien respondió:

"Ehhhh… ¿Versos satánicos?"

-¡No!... pero igual es controversial.

Guionista:

¿Cien años de soledad?

-Tampoco. Cien años de soledad no es controversial. Pero si yo la produjese… ahí acabarían conmigo si no les gusta. ¡No! No se lo merece. Que me odien todo lo que quieran, pero que sea por algo que ya odiaban. Vamos a recrear este libro.

"¿Cincuenta sombras de Grey?... ahí nos colgarían de cabeza. ¿Te volviste loco Uwe? Ni aunque consigas boxear a todos tus críticos jamás te van a perdonar por eso.

Aun así quiero realizarla; porque nadie tiene interés de llevar a la pantalla grande esta novela, así que vamos a hacer el casting de actores y buscar las locaciones. Por suerte estamos en Vancouver, muy cerca de los lugares donde ocurren los hechos del libro. También debemos hacer el presupuesto de producción. Si no alcanza pediré un préstamo. Ahhh… por cierto ¿Quiénes no leyeron el libro? Por favor que levanten la mano.

-Veinte personas levantan la mano.

-Bien… los que lo leyeron hagan una presentación de resumen de la novela para quienes no lo han leído, pero de todas formas tienen que leerla para que este proyecto salga a la luz. ¿Alguna pregunta? ¿No? Bien, ¡Vamos a la obra! Preparen el casting de los posibles actores y extras. Yo ahora iré a mi casa a terminar de leer el libro y después al cuadrilátero del gimnasio para poner en su lugar a uno de mis críticos. Ahhh… y averigüen reservaciones en hoteles en Washington y Seattle.

Tiempo después…

…3…2…1 ¡Fuera! El ganador es Uwe Boll.

Reportero: Uwe ¿Los pusiste en su lugar?

Uwe Boll: ¡Absolutamente!

Reportero: ¿Qué vas hacer ahora?

Uwe: Producir mi nueva película… Mi equipo trabaja en eso ahora.

Asistente: Uwe… ¡tenemos un problema!

Uwe: ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Asistente: no hemos podido conseguir actores para el casting. Nadie quiere prestar su talento dramático en una película basada en ese libro que es considerada como pornografía tipográfica.

Uwe: Bien entonces tendremos que recurrir a los actores de reparto de nuestras películas. Pregunta a Fletcher si está dispuesto a tomar el papel de Christian Grey. Y antes que lo olvide… ya que me duele un poco la cabeza. Vamos a tener que conseguir un helicóptero de alguna forma…. Y también un planeador y también autos caros como un Audi. Y también vamos a tener que conseguir gente en algunas oficinas de desempleados para los extras. Si no podemos obtener alguna de las primeras cosas que mencioné… vamos a tener que recurrir a efectos especiales y CGI. También vamos a tener que asesorarnos con gente experta en sexo BDSM… y toda clase de gente que tenga que ver con el mundo de la pornografía.

Continua….


	2. Al día siguiente

Al día siguiente:

-¡Bien muchachos! Hoy los he congregado en el auditorio del estudio para informarles de las dificultades que atraviesa el proyecto.

Primero… aún no hemos podido reservar las locaciones en los lugares que rodaremos la película... porque aún no lo hemos hecho ya que recién estamos iniciando el proyecto. Pero los agentes del equipo de producción se están encargando de eso, por lo que se solucionara dentro de algunos días o semanas.

Si no podemos conseguir todas las locaciones que queremos, vamos a tener que improvisar algunos lugares de aquí mismo en Vancouver; donde rodamos Rampage, asalto en Wall Street y Rampage 2. Lo importante es que debemos conseguir un maldito edificio corporativo… y grabar partes de Seattle e ir algunos puebluchos del estado de Oregón y Washington que son mencionados en la novela. Me interesa que podamos tener varias locaciones para que este estudio y corporación cinematográfica pueda hacer una producción que pueda rivalizar con los estúpidos estudios de Hollywood… a pesar de que este es un estudio de cine independiente que produce películas de bajo presupuesto. La idea es que con poco o con lo que podamos logremos hacer una buena producción.

Ahhh…. casi lo olvido. Resulta que aún no he contactado con la casa editorial que publica la novela para informarles de mis intenciones de realizar una versión cinematográfica del libro. Eso es un asunto muy importante que hay que zanjar puesto que no querrán una realización fílmica no autorizada de su novela. Si no podemos negociar con ellos pienso directamente ir a Austria para negociar directamente con Josef Fritzl; el autor de la novela que pasa sus días en la cárcel por haber secuestrado a su hija y tener relaciones incestuosas con ella durante 24 años, quien si no tuvo reparos para que llegaran a publicar sus escritos… no veo por qué se opondría a que su obra fuera llevada al celuloide… o el DVD.

En los próximos días iré a las sedes de la editorial que publica el libro. Si todo sale bien con ellos no tendré que hacer el viaje a Austria.

Segundo: Si bien estamos en una etapa en que estudiamos la factibilidad del proyecto. No hay nadie dispuesto a ser parte de un casting para alguna realización que implicará escenas de sexo como si fuera una película pornográfica. En este estudio, a pesar de la reputación que tengo… jamás me he rebajado a producir pornografía.

-La idea de esta producción muestre escenas de sexo explicitas de la misma manera que lo hace una película pornográfica… pero sin tener que ser una película tres X. Quiero que sea una película para ser proyectada en una sala, no para ser vista a escondida a media noche un ordenador portátil por parte de un quinceañero quien la descargó por recomendación de un amigo. ¡No! Que sea una película en la que cualquiera pueda ver como un pene se introduce por una vagina virgen sin tener que asquearse, y avergonzarse por estar al lado de otros en unas butacas en filas. Quiero que se vea eso sin morbo… pero ahí está lo complicado. Si no tenemos experiencia si quiera produciendo una película pornográfica... ¿Qué se puede esperar de lo que este proyecto se propone entre manos?

Quiero hacerles una pregunta, y quiero que sean sinceros conmigo ¿Cuántos de ustedes ha visto una película pornográfica? ¡Vamos! no se avergüencen.

[Varios hombres lentamente comienzan a levantar la mano. Solo unas pocas mujeres lo hacen.]

-Puede que ustedes; los que han visto tengan experiencia en ver videos y películas de ese tipo, pero lo que nunca ha pasado por sus mentes es llegar a producir algo así. Pero el proyecto es más exigente. Hoy vamos a ver dos producciones audiovisuales. El clip porno de RAMMSTEIN "pussy" y la película Saló o los ciento veinte días de Sodoma del director italiano Pier Paolo Pasolini. Aunque ya me imagino que habrán visto el primero, igual lo veremos.

Unos minutos después algunos coreaban la letra de la canción mientras el proyector mostraba las imágenes que ponían incómodas a las mujeres.

-Como algunos sabrán se usaron dobles para las escenas pornográficas de penetración y eyaculación. ¡No son los mismos! En este video musical se muestran parte de algunos géneros de la pornografía. Recuerden que no hay una sola pornografía. Hay varios tipos. Si no lo saben pueden meterse a redtube; ahí en la página de inicio los videos están clasificados de acuerdo a su género: anal, amateur, asiáticas, BDSM, blowjob, creampie, blonde o rubias, doble penetración, gay, interracial, lesbianas… y muchos otros. Pero en el video que ustedes acaban de ver se muestran principalmente sadomasoquismo… que es lo que la novela de E.L James mejor conocido Josef fritzl trata de retratar… pero no de la manera fiel de lo que en realidad consiste el género BDSM. Su lectura obligada de las novelas crepúsculo en la cárcel… y su estilo de vida que tuvo antes que se descubrieran sus crímenes resultaron en una extraña fusión que plasmo en un fanfiction… que con algunas correcciones resultó en un superventas que hizo que muchos jóvenes desadaptados con desidia y sin expectativas… ahora quieran ser exitosos y poderosos empresarios con una gran poder de seducción sobre las damas.

Ahora se interesan por los trajes, los perfumes caros, autos lujosos, deportes caros… y otras gilipolleces que hace Christian Grey…. Como contratar una esclava sexual. Como si no fuera suficiente con eso muchos niños ricos publican anuncios requiriendo los servicios de cualquier supuesta mojigata universitaria que quiera ser su sumisa por medio de un acto contractual.

La novela muestra el sadomasoquismo de una manera que no se condice con lo que realidad es. Por eso aquí tenemos a 2 expertos del BDSM: Un amo y sumisa… quienes sólo lo son cuando hacen sus "cosas" no mediante un contrato… sólo durante sus eventos y hora de intimidad. Además vamos a ver una verdadera película sadomasoquista llevada al extremo, basada en los escritos del marqués de Sade. ¡Que corran la película!

3…2…1…

Un filme de Pier Paolo Pasolini.

Más de una hora después…

-¡Ay! ¡Mi estómago! … buaaaagggggg… ¡no lo soporto! ¡No lo soporto! ¡Nooooooo!

-¡Qué horroroso! ¿Qué rayos es esto?

Uwe Boll: Siii…. ya me di cuenta. Algunos que pasan criticando mis películas creen que son asquerosas. No, ellos no saben lo que es el asco. Si vieran esta película… me pedirían disculpas por llamar a mis producciones un asco. Pero tampoco tienen derecho a llamar así a esta película. A pesar de que aquí se muestran escenas duras de sexo, esta película no es pornográfica, porque si lo fuera ustedes no estarían aguantando vomitar o llevándose las manos a la cabeza… o mantener los ojos cerrados. El objetivo de la pornografía no es producir esas reacciones, sino todo lo contrario: el goce y la excitación… el objetivo es excitarte y dejarte con las ganas de que uno pueda hacer algún día lo que sale ahí.

Pier Paolo Pasolini logró realizar una producción fílmica sin tener que llegar a la pornografía, porque ahí hay un trabajo de simulación de situaciones y efectos especiales destinados a la representación de la obra. Sin embargo mi idea en este proyecto tampoco es generar asco… que a pesar de que ustedes lo sintieron… ¡Resulta paradójico que ninguno de ustedes haya salido corriendo por el pasillo del auditorio!… o que me pidieran a gritos que apagara el proyector.

La idea de esa película es que a pesar de toda la incomodidad que produce; los que la ven siguen pegados viéndola, interesados en seguir la trama… en lo que sigue a cada escena. Pasolini hace que la película gire en torno a la trama y su desenlace. ¡Eso es lo que me interesa! No quiero producir incomodidad, pero si quiero que en mi película la gente se mantenga pegada a los asientos… a pesar de lo que puedan ver en ella… pero sin desatarles asco como la película de Pasolini, sino lo que quiero es hacérselo ameno. ¡Quiero impactarlos sin producirles nauseas!

Aun así bajo estas condiciones en que esperamos trabajar, resulta difícil encontrar personas que estén dispuestas a entregar su talento para que resulte el proyecto. Ningún actor que no sea del mundo del cine para adultos estaría dispuesto hacer lo que se va a requerir para que el proyecto salga a la luz. Ayer; después que los cite en mi oficina para informarles de mi intención de hacer esta película, le pedí a mi equipo de consultoría y casting que investigara de forma discreta a la comunidad de actores y gente del medio artístico si estarían dispuestos a trabajar en una hipotética versión cinematográfica de cincuenta sombras de Grey.

Anoche, después de la pelea; me informaron que su rechazo fue unánime. A ninguno le gustó que se hiciera una película basada en esa novela, ni mucho menos les gustaría participar en lo que señalaron algunos como un bodrio asqueroso digno de una mente retorcida.

Además señalaron que si hubiera alguien capaz de querer llevar al cine ese libro… ese alguien estaría cometiendo un crimen contra la humanidad.

Ni siquiera gente del medio de la pornografía estaría muy de acuerdo con que se lleve a cabo este proyecto. Ellos dicen que lo que hacen está a un nivel muy superior a ese fanfiction de las novelas crepus-culo… ¡Así lo llaman ellos! "crepus culo".

Ese es el panorama al que se enfrenta este proyecto amigos míos. Ningún actor serio estaría dispuesto a formar parte de algo como eso. El desprecio por este libro es tan alto que aunque realizar una producción cinematográfica basada en él no será tan peligroso como si estuviéramos haciendo una sobre "versos satánicos"… pero de todos modos vamos a ganarnos el desprecio de muchos… mucho más del que yo ya tengo.

Sin embargo, así como hay personas que lo detestan también hay personas que les gusta. Ese grupo de personas que se autodenominan "Greysessed"; una comunidad de fans compuesta por muchos hombres. Ya los he mencionado.

Hay muchos que disfrutarían de una película como esta. Pero el reto está en también conquistar a un segmento de la población que detesta la obra o que al menos les es indiferente mediante el estilo que he propuesto para realizarla. Por eso es importante que debamos encontrar una solución a este problema: de que no podamos encontrar intérpretes para formar un elenco adecuado para los requerimientos de esta película.

Dada esta situación… quiero pedirles a los actores de este estudio cinematográfico... que por favor suban al escenario del auditorio y que se formen en fila.

Bien… ahora los que están dispuestos a formar parte de este proyecto… los que quieran ser parte del elenco… Que den un paso al frente.

¡Que valientes son en haber todos dado un paso al frente! ¡Se los agradezco de corazón mis amigos! También al resto de mi equipo: …si alguien aquí no está de acuerdo en formar parte de este proyecto puede retirarse ahora.

-Veo que nadie se ha movido se sus asientos ¡Bien! Somos todos uno. Ahora en adelante vamos a tener que ayudarnos unos a otros para que esta película salga bien.

En este proyecto les pido que seamos lo más reservado posible... puesto que si se enteran los medios que un estudio esta produciendo una película basada en esa novela, especialmente este estudio y este productor ¡Van a querer lincharme! Y no nos van a dejar rodarla. Debemos mantener esto en el más absoluto secreto posible lo más que se puede. ¿Está bien? ¡Bien!

Mañana haré los preparativos para viajar a Inglaterra; iré a visitar a los corporativos de la casa editorial que se encarga de publicar el libro para darles a conocer esta iniciativa y llegar a algún acuerdo con ellos. Supongo que una versión fílmica de su libro les daría más regalía a ellos. Especialmente si es un libro ampliamente consumido por millonarios con extravagantes conductas sexuales que estarían muy interesados que este proyecto salga a la luz. Ya que fueron ellos quienes llenaron los bolsillos de esa editorial.

Bien… ahora les pido que se relajen mientras estoy ausente, y… lean el libro. El resto de mi equipo, recuerden que tenemos que conseguir los vehículos y los sitios de filmación… pero primero veamos cómo me va con los editores del libro. A penas tenga respuesta les informaré de inmediato para que procedan o no con las adquisiciones… y ver los pasos siguientes. ¿Alguna pregunta? ¿No? Ok. Nos veremos luego dentro de un tiempo. ¡Ahhh por cierto! Sigan viendo Saló o los ciento veinte días de Sodoma…. Y compárenla con películas y videos pornográficos. Ahora iré a recorrer restaurantes ¿Alguno quiere ir a cenar conmigo?

-No, ¡Gracias jefe!

... ummm. No entiendo por qué no quieren ir conmigo. ¡No sé qué los hizo estar tan inapetentes!


End file.
